Echos of the clans
by vellymymare
Summary: After the famine the sickness and the dogs, the one will come and bring the three with them. That was the prophesy Swallowpaw received in her clan's camp one day, many moons later it became true and the clans were destroyed. Moons have passed since the the three have come but will they be able to save the clans
1. Prolouge and Allegiances

Prologue

"Swallowpaw!" Swallowpaw's mentor Waterherb called "Hurry up please! The great fire caused meny wounds and you know it".

"Ok Waterherb"

Swallowpaw sighed being a medicine cat was hard but she enjoyed it. She left the medicine cat den of the shadeclan camp she gasped in horror of what she saw next, the camp was almost in ruins only the nursery had survived the cats of the camp where bone thin. some looked as if they had sever greencough and others were in blood with teeth mark scored over their pelt, yet they were all acting normally as if nothing had happened to them swallowpaw raced to the water she gasped when she saw herself bone thin in the reflection

She heard a whisper in her ear "after the famine the sickness and the dogs the one will come and bring the three with them" she turned round in shock but nobody was there. Ran back to Waterherb with the herbs

"Thank you Swallowpaw" Waterherb meowed. Swallowpaw turned around the vision of blood still in her mind it was hard not to stare at the cats

"Hide me swallowpaw from Rockkit and Moonkit" she heard a voice say it was Fawnkit a small dark tabby she-kit

"Ok Fawnkit" the kit ran behind her as her brother and sister searched the camp for her. Then shock made swallowpaw reel back in shock almost squashing Fawnkit

"Hey" Fawnkit whispered

"Sorry" whispered Swallowpaw

The shock was that Fawnkit was the only cat not thin sickly or covered in blood Fawnkit was the only cat that was well…

Allegiances

Old Clans

Cats that survived the great fire

Shadeclan

Leader: Blossomstar, White she-cat green eyes

Deputy: Rabbithunter, Russet tom brown eyes

Medicine cat: Waterherb Bluely-grey tom with Amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Swallowpaw: Tail less Grey she-cat

Warriors:

Moonbeam: Grey she-cat

(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Nighthawk: Black she-cat blind in her left eye

Iceshadow: White tom

(Apprentice: Fourpaw)

Dappleheart: Dappled grey she-cat

Dogclaw: Brown and black tom

Treeclimber: brown tom

Greycliff: Grey she-cat

Frogleap: Brown tom

Apprentices:

Swallowpaw

Fourpaw: Black tom

Leafpaw: Black and white tom

Queens:

Cloudwing: White she-cat mother of Fawnkit, Rockkit and Moonkit

Elders:

Smallstorm: Deaf tom

Darkclan:

Leader: Crookedstar: Ginger tom with amber eyes with crooked right leg

Deputy: Tornclaw: Black tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors:

Bluesky: Bluely-grey she-cat

(Apprentice: Mousepaw)

Shadowwhisker: Black she-cat

Tigermoon: Dark grey tom

Thornfang: Dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Mousepaw: Light brown tom

Queens:

Firelove: Mother of Redkit

Lightclan:

Leader: Reedstar: Grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Willoweye: Brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Oakbranch: Brown tom with black spots

Medicine cat apprentice: Eaglepaw Brown tom with a white head

Warriors:

Nightsky: Black tom

Sunshine: Golden she-cat

Whiteflower: White she-cat

Apprentices:

Moonpaw: White tom with black spots

Spikepaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Nettlepaw: Golden she-cat

Eaglepaw

Orphan kits:

Foxkit: tortoiseshell she-kit

New cats:

Silence: Black tom

Shade: Grey she-cat

Frost: White she-kit

River: Black and white tom

Night: Silver tom


	2. Chapter 1 - Silence

"Oh my kits, my dear kits" A mottled grey she-cat cried "I am sorry so sorry but I have to leave you here"

"Why momma?" a white tom-kit asked pushing to the front of the three

"Because my kits if I don't you may get hurt"

"Why though" asked the biggest of the three a silver tabby she-kit

"We don't want you to go momma" Wailed a grey and white Tom

"I must the bigpaws will find me soon and take me to the trapden" Said the she-cat "Listen my kits there is a cat around here he is quite old his name is Silent"

"That's a strange name" said the Silver kit "why can't he have a normal name like mine or Frost's or River's?"

"Because his name has a meaning my dear Night"

Night was about to ask why when her mother said

"Ask him when you see him tell him why I left you and I want him to take care of you"

"Ok momma" they all echoed solemnly.

Silence leapt through the forest chasing a small grey squirrel he jumped at it and bit its neck killing it softly, he picked it up and started carrying back to the old shadeclan camp on his way back he heard squeaks and meows. He dropped and quickly buried the squirrel and stalked forward slowly peering through the bush that blocked his view. He saw three young cats, kits probably, trampling through the undergrowth arguing the biggest one a silver tabby she-cat next to her two toms one white and one black and white. He leapt out of the bushes

"What are you doing here" he growled

The white kit stood forward boldly "We were sent by our mother to fine a cat named silence"

Silence relaxed "Is your mother shade then"

"how did you know?" asked the black and white kit

"I am silence…"

River stared at the tom that claimed to be Silence, Looking at Frost and Night who were also staring, River then stepped forward

"Shade told us to find you" he said bravely "She said the bigpaws were going to take her to the trapden"

Silence looked at the kits with a thoughtful expression after a few seconds he nodded his head at them

"Follow me." He meowed. Then walked towards the bushes he had entered though. The kits followed with a nervousness of being in a unfamiliar environment

"Hurry up!" Silence urged Breaking into a trot. The kits ran after him trying to keep up, Silence stopped.

"Wait a second," He meowed "I left my prey here" he dug into the ground then picked up a small grey squirrel

"Now this way" He said with a mouthful of fur and trotted into the bushes.

**A/N: Trapden: Pound (Where ever you send cats) / Bigpaws: Twolegs, Humans**


End file.
